villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Troy (The Walking Dead)
Troy is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two.Troy, along with Carver, Bonnie and Johnny, History Troy tracks the cabin group to the Moonstar Lodge after they leave the cabin. They save several members from a herd of walkers surrounding the lodge that were attracted by the out-of-control wind turbine, but quickly surround them and take them hostage. Troy marches them into the lodge at gunpoint and guards them while Carver searches for Rebecca. When Johnny is suddenly shot dead, Troy gets behind a pillar and scans for the shooter. He stands by as Carver executes Walter, then holds Rebecca back as he brings out Alvin to face the same fate. If Clementine chose to seek out Kenny and tells him to shoot, or surrenders and doesn't say or do anything, Carver is shot in the shoulder, leaving Troy stunned. However, Carver quickly recovers and kills Alvin. Otherwise, Troy continues to guard the prisoners as Kenny is coaxed out of hiding, and escorts them during the trip back to Carver's camp. Troy appears at the start of the episode, allowing Clementine and Sarah to take a pee in the woods. He is seen many times in the episode, mostly keeping Clementine in line. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape, they are brought back to the garden area and while Carver heavily beats Kenny, Troy will hit Clementine if she chooses to help Kenny, leaving a cut on her cheek. If Clementine does nothing, Sarita will get hit by Troy instead. Later on, after Carver is killed, Troy appears outside with the others, angrily asking them what they are trying to do. Luke slowly reaches for an assault rifle nearby but Troy notices and aims his gun at him, telling him he'll shoot. Jane, who appears to have had a romantic relationship with him in the past, starts to sweet talk him, to where he lowers his gun and begins to flirt with her. However, she moves his gun and shoots him in the crotch, to where he falls to the ground screaming in pain. The group then uses him as a distraction as they push their way through the hoard. Troy is then heard screaming in pain as he is ripped apart by Walkers. Trivia *Troy's character model originally was used as a placeholder for Carver in the first trailer for "A House Divided". *Troy was the first character in the Walking dead game to be shot in the crotch. *Troy seemed to be very abusive toward women during the zombie apocalypse, it is unknown if he was like that before the apocalypse or what caused him to be that way. *Troy is one of the many characters in the walking dead that does not speak in the first episode he is introduced in. Karma catches up to Troy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Outright Villains Category:Bullies Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Pawns Category:Weaklings Category:Enforcer Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sociopaths Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Warmonger Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lustful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Xenophobes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Jerks Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers